You make it easy
by Gibbsishott
Summary: Gibbs and Jack share a moment in the lab. What does that moment lead too? Does it lead them to admit their feelings for one another? Love the idea of this couple together! Don't like couple/Don't read!
1. Chapter 1

Jack couldn't get her mind off of the moment she had shared with Gibbs down in the lab. She was really caught off guard that he let her touch him and then held her hand. So caught off that when she realized it was happening she had to get up from her chair. It was just a small gesture, but it gave her butterflies and made her nervous. She didn't have the best relationship history and it had been a while since she had been with a man. And boy was Gibbs "a man." He dominated a room when he walked in it and Jack found it extremely sexy. God, she needed to get laid and very soon. If nothing else she guessed she could always use her toys that were in her drawer next to her bed. She couldn't believe she was getting this turned on by just a few seconds of holding hands. Jack Sloan had so many fantasies of her and Special Agent Gibbs. The one she thought about often was him pushing her up against his boat, taking her hard and fast. A light knock interrupted her thoughts. Of course, it was Gibbs.

"Jack, you alright? You look a little flushed. Gibbs said with a small smirk on his face. Surely he had no clue as to what she was thinking about.

"Yea, just a little warm I suppose. What can I help you with?" Sloan asked trying to quickly change the subject. "I hear the case had a good ending."

"Yea. I would like to think so." Gibbs said quietly. He hoped her face was flushed because she was thinking about him and the moment they had shared earlier. "So you heading out? Vance gave us the rest of the day off. Wanted to see if you wanted to pick up some food and go back to my place to eat? The rest of team plus Palmer and Ducky are coming as well." Gibbs asked her with that grin that touched his eyes. A smile that she loved seeing.

"Sounds good. What can I bring?" Jack was hoping this would be the first of many with Gibbs, but she wanted him to take the lead. She wanted to feel wanted.

Gibbs felt like he couldn't stop smiling when he was around Jack. He hadn't been this attracted to a woman in years. He wanted to show Agent Sloan exactly how a woman like her should be treated. He had a few fantasies of them as well. Like her up against his boat.

"Would you be interested in going with me to the store to help me pick out the food for the meal? Could drop your car by your place first if you wanted too?" Gibbs was hoping this was going to be the beginning of something beautiful.

"And how would I get back home tonight, Agent Gibbs?" Jack had the biggest smile on her face when she asked.

Gibbs smirk sure was sexy. "Let's just see how the rest of the afternoon and night goes, but I'm sure Ducky wouldn't mind dropping you off. Gibbs winked at her. Jack knew she blushed again, but this time 50 shades of red. God, this man…..

Gibbs followed Jack to her apartment. He was crazy about her. He felt like he could open up to her and tell her anything. She was easy to talk too and it felt like she really cared what he had to say. She had respect for him and he hadn't felt that since Shannon. He found Jack very attractive. He often found himself wondering what kind of lover she would be in bed. Gibbs pictured her to be very passionate and demanding in bed just like she was anywhere else. It turned him on tremendously. He wanted to run his hands all over her body and kiss every scar on her back. Show her how a real woman like her needed to be treated. Show her how amazing she really was. Gibbs felt his cock tighten in his pants. He knew he had to solve this problem before he got out of the car. He needed to think about any and everything other than Jack Sloan so he could calm down.

Jack was out of her car and noticed Gibbs still in his. "Well, aren't you going to come in with me?"

Gibbs didn't say anything. He wasn't sure he needed to be alone with her right now.

Once at Jack's front door, Gibbs noticed the door had been kicked in. They both pulled out their guns, checked the house, but it was clear. Gibbs could see the emotion written all over Jack's face. She was one of the strongest woman that he knew.

"Talk to me Jack," Gibbs said as he pulled her in his arms. God she felt so good.

"I can't. Deal. With this after everything that has already happened. My house. My privacy. Everything that I cherish has been demolished."

"It's okay. You don't always have to be so strong." Gibbs pulled back a little and looked into her eyes. He saw something in her eyes that he hoped was being seen from her view in his eyes. Lust, want, need, passion.

"Pot, Kettle there, Special Agent Gibbs." Sloan huskily whispered close to Gibbs ear. She was so close to him and those damn crystal blue eyes. She could get lost in them. Gibbs made her forget all the bad in the world. Even in this moment, with her apartment destroyed.

"Maybe. Careful there, Agent Sloan." Gibbs said as he backed her against the wall.

"Or what," Sloan started to say, but before she could finish Gibbs lips were on hers. He kissed her hard and boy did she respond. Jack wrapped her legs around his waist and Gibbs grounded his hard cock up against her. She kissed him back just as hard. She played with the hair on the back of his neck.

Gibbs hands went to her breast and his lips began exploration on her neck. It was in that moment, Gibbs realized that now wasn't the right time. She was vulnerable and upset. When Gibbs finally got her in bed, he wanted it to be because they both were ready for it and wanted it. Damn, he hated to stop something that felt so unbelievably good and right, but he had to.

Gibbs slowed the kiss and pulled back slowly. "We need to stop this, Jack, before it goes any further."

Jack looked a little hurt. "So you don't want this, us, to happen?"

"Hell yea, I do." To prove that he meant it, Gibbs kissed her hard again. "Can't you tell how much I want you?" Gibbs rubbed his cock up against her. "Jack, you are an extremely beautiful woman and I want nothing more than to show you just how how beautiful you are, but if I do, I would be taking advantage of you. You're venerable right now. When we do this," Gibbs motioned back and forth between them, "I want it to be because we both want it and are both ready."

Sloan was disappointed. "I hate to say this, but you're right Gibbs. Just know that I do want this to happen."

Gibbs kissed her again to reassure her. "So do I Jack. We will talk later okay. Right now lets deal with talking to the cops. Then we can go to my place if you still want too." Gibbs kissed her lightly on the lips on more time. "Why don't you grab you some clothes? You can spend the weekend with me if you want to." The thought of spending all weekend with Jack brought a smile to his face. He didn't want it to be just sex. He wanted it all with her, date her, spend time with her, spoil her, and just hold her. They needed to talk especially after that kiss.

Gibbs thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Jack hollering out his name. Gibbs rushed down to her room where she was being attacked and hit over and over. Gibbs tackled the intruder who managed to get several good licks on Gibbs. Two blows to the ribs and two in the face. Gibbs managed to get him down on the floor and cuffed by the time the cops arrived.

Jack was still lying on the floor. He sat down beside her and pulled her in his arms. This was how the team, Ducky, and Palmer found them a few minutes later. One of Jack's neighbors heard all the commotion and called NCIS. She said that she thought Jack was in trouble.

"Heck of a way to spend the afternoon off Boss," McGee said as he walked in the room.

"Guess this means supper is canceled," Torres said trying to lighten the mood.

"Bishop," Gibbs said.

"Gladly," Bishop said as she Gibbs slapped Torres in the back of the head.

Now that got a laugh out of everyone. Even though everyone was in the room, Gibbs nor Jack had let go of each other. It made Ducky smile. He had picked up on their chemistry the first time he had seen them in the same room together.

"Alright, everyone out. Let me check these two out to check the damage."Ducky said.

Everyone cleared out and went into the living room and kitchen.

"Why don't we try and clean this mess up for Jack." Bishop said as they all busied themselves cleaning.

Ducky went out and grabbed his doctor bag and returned back to Jack's room. They were still in the same spot and Jack was holding on to Gibbs tightly.

"Why don't you let Ducky check you out first." Gibbs lifted her up and carried her to her bed.

"Gibbs, can you stay close? You make me feel safe."

Gibbs didn't say anything, but grabbed her hand and set down next to her on the bed.

The exchange between these two made Ducky's heart swell with happiness. The pain these two had endured in their lifetime had been more than one could handle, but they were both so strong. Happiness and love was something they both deserved.

Jack had a slight concussion, a few bruised ribs, and a very bruised neck. "You will be fine, my dear. Just sore for a few days. Good thing we have a long weekend." Ducky chuckled and looked over at Gibbs to let him know it was his turn.

"Im fine, Ducky."

"You may be, but i still want to look you over."

Gibbs knew he wouldn't win this argument so he removed his shirt to let Ducky see the bruises that had already formed on his ribs.

Jack noticed how fit Gibbs was. God, sex on wheels. Other than the bruised ribs and few bruises on his face, Gibbs was fine.

By the time Ducky finished up with Gibbs and Jack, the team almost had the apartment straightened back up.

Ducky heard their conversation as he entered the kitchen.

"How about Slibbs," he heard Torres say.

"How about you better not let Slibbs know you are talking about them," Ducky said.

"Nick and Ellie why don't you two go pick up some pizzas and beer? We will finish cleaning up while y'all are gone." Ducky had been looking forward to tonight. Maybe they could still enjoy it together.

Gibbs had moved to sit up against the headboard. He pulled Jack in his arms and she was laying against his chest. She was rubbing small circles on his chest.

"Where have you been my whole life?" Sloan whispered to him. The tears were starting to fall and she felt her breaking point coming. The past several months had been rough. "That was my ex husband that broke in. He use to beat me when we were married. He was released from prison a couple of weeks ago. I just found out about it a few days ago."

Gibbs pulled her in closer. There was nothing he could say to make it any better. All he could do was just hold her tighter and reassure as they explored further that he wouldn't treat her like that.

A light knock on the door interrupted them. "We have pizza and beer. Care to join us?" Ducky asked.

Gibbs was sore, but could manage and knew Jack could as well. The whole team was in Jack's apartment. It was moments like these over the years that kept him sane. They were a family.

The all chit chatted over pizza and beers. Leave it to Torres to bring out the music. Torres, Bishop, Palmer, and McGee danced to the cupids shuffle. Even Ducky joined in.

"They sure know how to cheer someone up." Sloan said as she leaned into Gibbs. He had his arm propped on the back of the couch. "And you sure know how to make a woman feel special. Gibbs I…" The song changing interrupted what she was about to say.

It was a slow song. Jack wanted nothing more than to dance with Gibbs, but she knew the pain would be a little too much for that right now.

"Don't worry. When you get better in a few days, I will dance with you." It was amazing how well Gibbs could read her. She knew this was just the beginning for them and they hadn't even talked yet, but she already felt for him in a way she never had anyone else. She rested her head on Gibbs chest and listened the lyrics of the song and the sound of his heart beat. The way he was pulling his fingers through her hair was so relaxing. It was enjoyable to watch everyone interact. Torres and Bishop had great chemistry. Jack was more than sure that they were together. She would have to remember to mention it to Bishop to see what she said.

Around 9:00, everyone decided to head on out. It had been fun to laugh and take their minds off of the past few months. Good thing they had a four day weekend.

Gibbs and Jack decided to go back to his place. Once they arrived, Gibbs carried her stuff up to his room. There was no way he was letting her out of his sight. Gibbs had a huge tub in his bathroom. He decided to run Jack a nice warm bubble bath with epsom salt. Jack had followed Gibbs up to his room. She was sitting on his bed stretching her neck. Gibbs could tell she was hurting. He crawled back behind her and began to massage her shoulders. He kissed her neck lightly. "Can I remove your shirt?" Gibbs asked quietly. Once she nodded, he removed her shirt. Thank goodness she a spaghetti strap shirt on under it. Gibbs continued his massage for a few more minutes. He kissed on her neck a few times. "You're water should be ready."

Gibbs lifted her up and carried her into the bathroom. "Trust me, okay."

"Always," she whispered. Gibbs removed his pants and shirt first. He stood there in just his boxers.

"Still trust me?" He asked gently. Jack just nodded. Gibbs removed her tank top and pants next. He stepped into the tub. "Put your hands on my shoulders." Jack did what he asked with no hesitation. Gibbs loved the fact that so trusted him so easily after everything she has been through. He helped her ease down in the tub. Then, he slid down behind her and pulled her back against her chest. The say quietly just enjoying each other's company. Her in her matching bra and sexy panties and him in his turquoise boxer briefs.

"This okay," he asked after a few minutes. Jack had been quiet most of the evening, but he understood.

"It's more than okay Gibbs." Jack said as she pulled his arms tighter around her middle. Gibbs pulled himself up on the black of the tub and began his massaging again. Jack moaned. She didn't care how sore she was or what had happened. She wanted Leroy Jethro Gibbs in a way she had never wanted anyone else.

"Jack, no one should ever put their hands on you like this." Gibbs kissed her bruises on her neck. "Hands are made for holding, touching, massaging." Gibbs continued his massaging on her neck appreciating the moans coming from her.

"If you ever decide to retire from being an agent, you should definitely go into massage therapy." Jack had only been with this man for a few hours this evening, a few crazy hours, and he had already made her feel so special. She could tell he really cared for her. This is something she wanted from a man for so long. She regretted that she had denied her feelings for him for so long now.

"Glad you are enjoying it, Jack. I'm going to give you some privacy so you can bathe. I'll be across the hall taking a shower. I'm just going to go grab your bags." Gibbs returned with her shower bag and suitcase. "Can I kiss you again?" Gibbs asked quietly.

"Yes, please." Jack just couldn't get enough of this s man, but what about his rules. Rule #12-Never date a coworker.

Gibbs took a cold shower. He needed to calm down. This woman drove him crazy. He wanted her badly, but he knew she was sore, vulnerable, upset. He enjoyed her company, enjoyed holding her in his arms, enjoyed be near her, enjoyed talking to her, and especially kissing her. God, her lips were amazing. Gibbs heard a thump so he decided he needed to get out to see if she needed any help getting dressed. Gibbs threw on some boxers and sweatpants.

Jack had managed to get out and dressed. It was a little painful, but she could managed. Maybe she should just go home. She heard Gibbs knock on the door. There he stood shirtless. On second thought, maybe she should stay. Dang, building boats must be an excellent workout if it gives you abs like that.

"How are you feeling," Gibbs asked.

"I'm okay." Sloan knew it came out harsher than it should have. "Look Gibbs, maybe I should just go home. I mean don't you have rules about co-workers dating. I mean why do you care so much anyways? Once you get what you want, you'll just do the same thing every other man has done to me."

Gibbs was a little hurt that she would even say that much less think it. "Jack, I know you've been through a lot, but don't doubt us before we even give it a try. I feel like I can open up to you and I've already told you things I've never told anyone. Truth is, I'm crazy about you Jack." Gibbs wrapped his arms around her. "I know you have a lot of baggage as far as men go, but so do I. You know I would never treat you like that." Gibbs kissed her lips softly. "As far as the rules go, I want to show you something." Gibbs took her hand and led her down to his basement. He pulled out a tin box with little pieces of paper in it.

Jack saw the top piece of paper. She read it out loud. "Rule 51-SOMETIMES YOU'RE WRONG."

"I've wasted a lot of time being upset with the past. I will always hold Shannon and Kelly close to my heart, but it's time to move on. Time for me to be happy with someone who will love me like I did Shannon and she did me."

"Gibbs, I know you wouldn't treat me like every other man has. I'm sorry I even said that. Truth is, I'm crazy about you too. It scares me because we just started this a few hours ago."

Gibbs gave her that smile she loved. Sure maybe we just admitted how we fell to each other just now, but you and I have been dancing around each other since you knocked on my door that rainy night."

"True." Jack said laughingly.

Gibbs back her up against his boat and kissed her hard. Sloan wanted nothing more than him to take her right then and there, but knew it would only make the pain worse. Gibbs pulled back so they both catch their breath.

"Did you know how many fantisies I've had of you doing this very thing!" Jack whispered quietly as she rested of her forehead afainst his.

"Probably about as many as I've had, but in mine we were doing a lot more than kissing." Gibbs said aa he winked at her.

Gibbs knew she needed a few days to recover from her bruises and soreness. He picked her up and carried her up to his bed.

"You do know you don't have to carry me everywhere don't you." Jack said as he helped her get comfortable in his bed.

"Yea, but I kinda like doing it," Gibbs whispered as he got comfortable beside her.

"Gibbs, thank you." Sloan knew she didn't have to say it, but she wanted him to know she appreciated being taken care of today. "You have made me feel safe today."

"I can keep you safe. Your ex won't hurt you again," Gibbs told her as her cupped her chin. "My question is once you feel better about everything that has happened the past few months, what will happen to what we've started?"

"What is it that we have started, Special Agent Gibbs?" Sloan was teasing, but she loved seeing this side of Gibbs. Talkative, caring, all his walls were down with her, and she was enjoying every moment.

"The start of a beautiful relationship is what we've started, Jackelyn Sloan." Gibbs kissed her again. He pulled back before things went any further. "Let's get some rest."

Not sure if I will continue or not. I really like the idea of Gibbs and Sloan together. Hope we get to see some action in the next few episodes. They have such great on screen chemistry. Let me know what you think. Sorry if there are mistakes.


	2. Chapter 2

When Jack woke up the next morning, it was already light outside. It was the first time in years that she slept all night with no nightmares at all. It brought a smile to her face to know the reason those nightmares were chased away by a very sexy marine. Jack absolutely enjoyed being wrapped in his arms all night. She turned over to see a note with a yellow flower beside it. She smiled as she read the note.

~ _Enjoyed having you in my arms all night. Hope I was able to keep the bed bugs away for you. Sleep as long as you want. Ducky is down stairs if you need anything. I'll be back in a bit. XO, Gibbs~_

Jack fell back in the bed. The soreness was worse than it was last night. Hopefully, Ducky had some gel for pain. She looked over at the note and flower again. Gibbs was from another planet. Jack sure didn't think there were men like him left anymore. He was amazing. She noticed the time. It was almost 11 am. Hopefully, Gibbs would be back soon so they could spend some more time together.

Downtown, Gibbs sat in an interrogation room with Fornell, and Ted, Jack's ex husband. It had been a long morning. The guy was a piece of work and he just wanted to beat the crap out of him. Before Gibbs left he made sure that the man understood to never come near her again.

Jack managed to make it down the stairs. Ducky helped her get comfortable. He fixed her pancakes, gave her some pain medicine, and applied some gel across her bruises. Her neck was the sorest. It was hard to swallow. Her voice was a little horse. She still couldn't believe that her ex found her apartment. It still upset her everytime she thought about it.

Ducky could tell Jack was hurting. She also looked upset, which was understandable. "How are you today, Jack?" Ducky quietly asked.

"I'm pretty sore today Duck." Who was she kidding, she was extremely sore.

"I know that. I meant how are you handling everything else, my dear?" Ducky knew she would be in better spirits when Gibbs returned.

Jack sighed. "Guess I'm still trying to process everything that's happened. I still can't believe that my ex found out where I lived. This morning is the first time I've actually been alone since it happened. Although, I did sleep better than I thought I would."

Ducky smiled at that comment. "And I'm sure a certain Marine helped with that." When Jack blushed, Ducky knew his answer. "Trust me, Agent Sloan, I'm not going to pry, but I will say that one is a good one to keep."

"Speaking of a certain Marine, where is he?" Jack was curious and she just wanted to see him again. Be in his arms again.

"He had a few errands to run and also a trip to the grocery store. He should be back shortly." Ducky knew Gibbs would want to be the one to tell her about him paying her ex a visit.

"Ducky, he went to talk to my ex, didn't he. Probably beat him to a pulp." It wasn't a question from Jack, but a statement.

"I knew it wouldn't take you long to ask, but let him tell you that's where he went." Ducky didn't want the wrath of Gibbs on him.

"Sure thang, Ducky." Jack totally understood. "Don't you have something you need to do or somewhere you need to be? After all it is Saturday."

"I'm under strict orders not to leave from the Boss Man."

Jack was beginning to feel a little drowsy. She knew it was the pain pills. "I think I'm going to go back upstairs to rest. Medicine is making me sleepy."

"Rest well, my dear. I'll be right in here reading." Jack just smiled. Ducky was such a sweet man.

Jack headed back upstairs and decided to take a long hot bath. She wished Gibbs was here to share it with her and just hold her. She just wished he would have avoided going to see her ex. There is no telling what that sicko said about her. He always managed to blame her for everything. God the memories of all the fights and beatings she took from him. Jack had managed to slip down into the tub very carefully. That's when the tears began to fall. She definitely didn't want Gibbs to see her like this. Maybe some music would help her feel better. Get her mind off of all the bad that has happened in her life. Focus on the future with this amazing man that she just couldn't get enough of. Jack had brought her speaker in the bathroom and placed it on the sink. The music and the hot water, along with the pain meds, worked their magic. It did wonders to her sore muscles.

Gibbs was headed to the grocery store after the frustrating and exhausting day. He had missed Jack. Being able to touch her, hold her, kiss her. He decided he might just send her a text. Boy, that would just blow her mind.

 **Just wanted to check on you.~Gibbs**

Jack was finally relaxing in the tub when she heard her phone buzz. It brought a smile to her face when she realized Gibbs was actually texting.

 **Wow! Didn't think you knew anything about texting.~J**

Gibbs smiled at her comeback. He was glad she seemed to be back to her playful self.

 **Everyone thinks my phone is accent, but this old dinosaur knows enough to text~Gibbs**

Jack laughed at this and it felt good too. Before Jack wrote back, her phone buzzed again.

 **Is it pathetic to say that I've missed you today?!~Gibbs**

 **If that's the case then I'm feeling pretty pathetic right now! ; D~Jack**

Gibbs was glad she felt the same way. It made him happy. For the first time in a long time, he was enjoying life and learning to slowly open up and feel things again. It felt great too!

 **What kind of snacks do you like?~G**

 **Surprise me!~J**

 **Really?! My kind of WOMAN!~G**

 **Am I your woman, Gibbs?~J**

Jack was crazy about Gibbs and she was ready to be all in with this man. She wanted love and to be loved in return. The waiting was for the birds. She knew what her heart wanted and that was Leroy Jethro Gibbs. In her arms. In her bed. In her life. Permanently. It was several minutes before her phone buzzed again with hopefully the answer she wanted. She was almost scared to look at it.

 **You said surprise you, so thats what Imma do. ; D LOL~G**

 **What does LOL mean, Special Agent Gibbs?!~J**

 **Lips on lips~G**

 **And they called you an old dinosaur~J**

Gibbs laughed at this. He still couldn't believe he was actually texting. Anything for Jack Sloan.

 **Ohhh, I promise you in a few days, Agent Sloan, OLD will be the last thing you think of when it comes to me! SMN~Gibbs**

Jack almost dropped the phone in the bath water when she read this message from Gibbs. It took her a minute to realize SMN was say my name. Oh god, she was getting extremely wet and it wasn't from the bath water. The confidence that Gibbs carried around was extremely sexy. She leaned back in tub, closed her eyes, and imagined her and Gibbs making love. She was so turned on and Gibbs wasn't here to give her some relief. He wasn't even in the same room or even house with her and she was ready to scream his name. She needed some relief and desperately. If they couldn't have sex yet, maybe just maybe Gibbs would go for bringing pleasure in other ways.

Jack decided it was time to get out. The water was getting cold and she was starting to feel drowsy again. She put in a pair of lime green lace panties and got one of Gibbs shirts out of his drawer. It came to about mid thigh. It was only a little after 3 pm. Jack decide to try for a little nap. Hopefully, Gibbs would wake her when he returned from the store.

Gibbs returned a little after 4 with all the fixings. Since their plans were ruined last night, Gibbs was planning surprising Jack with the team coming over and having supper. They were all suppose to arrive around 6. It was a formal dinner so Gibbs managed to get Bishop help him pick Jack out a dress and some shoes. He knew Jack had been through a lot in her life. He wanted her to feel special and know that he was crazy about her.

"Jethro, so glad your back. Jack is upstairs asleep, but I can tell she is struggling with everything. She really missed you today." Gibbs face lit up and it made Ducky so happy to see. "Now that my dear boy, is a face I haven't seen from you in a long long time."

"I'm crazy about her, Ducky." Gibbs said

"I know. Believe the feeling is mutual from her as well. Alright, enough mushy stuff, let's get this party started. What can I help with? Did you manage to get a hold of everyone?"

"Sure did. McGee, Delilah, the twins, Torres, Bishop, Fornell, Phil Brooks, Leon, Kasie, and you. Oh yea and my therapist.

Ducky and Gibbs busied themselves getting steaks and chicken ready to grill. Gibbs made the salad while Ducky put the potatoes on the grill.

Around 5ish, Gibbs went up and took a shower. He put on his dark slacks with a white button down shirt. By the time he was done, Bishop had arrived and was helping Jack get ready. He hoped Jack wouldn't get upset with all of this or it be to much.

When Gibbs went back downstairs, everyone had arrived. They were all dressed very nicely. Torres had the music going as Gibbs requested. He planned on dancing with Jack tonight to the same song that played when they were eating pizza at her place the night before. Bishop came down and told Gibbs Jack was ready. Bishop also got everyone moved outside so they could have a moment alone. In the backyard tables were set up for them to eat. Gibbs also had a dance floor set up out there as well with lights.

As Gibbs heard Jack coming down the stairs, he also heard the song that was coming from the speakers outside. The lyrics couldn't be more perfect for this moment.

You say you'll be down in 5  
The smell of your perfume is floating down the stairs  
You're fixing up your hair like you do  
I know that I'll be a mess  
The second that I see you  
You won't be surprised  
It happens every time  
It's nothing new

It's always on a night like tonight  
I thank God you can read my mind  
Cause when you look at me with those eyes

I'm speechless  
Staring at you, standing there in that dress  
What it's doing to me, ain't a secret  
Cause watching you is all that I can do  
And I'm speechless  
You already know that you're my weakness  
After all this time I'm just as nervous  
Every time you walk into the room  
I'm speechless

"Gibbs, I can't believe you bought me a dress." Sloan took in Gibbs appearance and the music. She felt like this was all a dream. He was so amazing.

"You look absolutely breathtaking. I'm speechless," Gibbs said quietly.

Jack walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I missed you today."

Gibbs kissed her lips lightly. "I missed you too. Come with me."

Gibbs grabbed Jack's hand and led her out to his backyard. Everyone was listening to music. Just chilling and relaxing. It brought a smile to Gibbs gave to see this happening in his backyard. He knew Shannon would be smiling down on him. A backyard party was something she always talked about doing.

"A party, Gibbs. Wow." Jack was too excited. Gibbs was loving every moment.

Gibbs, Ducky, and McGee got all the food set on the table. The food was delicious. Jack was just trying to just take everything in. Gibbs was so amazing. He did all this just to make her feel special. God, she wanted this man. Good thing her soreness was much better. Hopefully, Gibbs would take her for a spin on the amazing dance floor he had made.

The food was so good. Laughter and happiness feeled Gibbs yard. Now it was time to dance with the most beautiful woman. Gibbs was ready to have her back in his arms. He nodded to Torres to get ready to play the song.

"Jack, may I have this dance?"

"Of course you may." Jack was so ready for this moment.

As the song began, Gibbs placed his hands on her waist as Jack wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her in close and they rested their foreheads against each other.

When Jack recognized the song she said, "Gibbs, I absolutely love this song. How'd you know?"

"I saw your expression when it played at your apartment. Plus, the song describes my feelings for you. You make it easy for me to want to love and be loved again. It's a good one too." They listened to the lyrics.

Like a rainy Sunday morning makes me wanna stay in bed, twisted up all day long  
You're my inspiration girl, you take me places, put the words right into these songs  
Stealin' kisses undercover babe  
I see forever when I see your face  
And I swear God made you for me  
You make it easy  
Lovin' up on you  
Make it easy  
With every little thing you do  
You're my sunshine in the darkest days  
My better half, my saving grace  
You make me who I wanna be  
You make it easy  
You took on my rough around the edges  
Never let it ruffle up your feathers, angel  
Yeah I'm down for life, you got me wrapped around your finger  
And I like it just in case you can't tell  
You make it easy  
Lovin' up on you  
Make it easy  
With every little thing you do  
You're my sunshine in the darkest days  
My better half, my saving grace  
You make me who I wanna be  
You make it easy  
Stealin' kisses undercover babe  
I see forever when I see your face  
And I swear God made you for me  
You make it easy  
Lovin' up on you  
Make it easy  
With every little thing you do  
You're my sunshine in the darkest days  
My better half, my saving grace  
You make me who I wanna be  
You make it easy  
You make it easy

Torres managed to get several good shots of them together. He got several shots of everyone and they even managed to get one of everyone together. His favorite was of Gibbs and Jack. The way they looked at each other was breathtaking. You could tell they were crazy about each other. He hoped him and Bishop could get there.

The next song that played was faster. Everyone got on the floor and danced. Gibbs had some moves for sure. Jack was so glad he was showing his true self and had his walls down. She loved it. Phil Brooks grabbed Torres camera and managed to get some really good shots.

It was around midnight by time everyone left. Gibbs grabbed him and Jack another beer. He pulled her in his lap as they relaxed in his huge hammock out on the back patio.

They sat quietly there for several minutes just enjoying each other. Jack was the first one to speak. "Gibbs thank you for tonight. I've never had anyone treat me so special. It still all feels like a dream."

Gibbs took a long sip of his beer. He grabbed her cheeks and pulled her in close. He kissed her very hard and very passionately. When he pulled back for air, he said, "Still dreaming?" Jack answered by straddling him and kissing him hard. She grinded her hips up against his already hard cock.

When her lips went to his neck and her fingers began to unbutton his shirt, Gibbs realized that they needed to slow this down a little. He still didn't think she was ready just yet.

"Jack," he quietly whispered. "We need to slow this down. I know you are still sore and I don't think you are ready yet." Gibbs could tell she was frustrated that he stopped her.

"Dammit Gibbs, it doesn't have to be sex. I just want to touch you and thank you for tonight. Please let me do this for you. I'm so freaking wet. You make me so damn horny, but I want to pleasure you and make this about you not me."

Once again, Gibbs was speechless. All of his ex wives only cared about their relief. They never cared about his. "Sorry, Jack. Go ahead." Gibbs laid his head back against the hammock.

"You are such an amazing man. Everything you have done for me. You have no idea the things I want to do to you. With you."

Jack unbuttoned his shirt all the way. She began kissing, licking, and sucking her way down his chest. "You are so damn sexy. Your body is oh. my. god." Jack just couldn't get enough of this man. When she slipped her hands in his pants and got the reaction she did out of him, she couldn't resist doing it again. "Oh you like that?" Jack unbuttoned his pants and took him in her mouth. Gibbs whispered her name. "Say my name. Say my name," Jack huskily whispered to him.

"Please don't stop, baby," Gibbs said as he was being driven wild by this sexy and amazing woman. Jack was taking him deep and hard into her mouth. It's like she was reading his mind on what to do to bring more pleasure. The woman was driving him insane. Gibbs knew he wouldn't last long. Jack licked and sucked every bit that Gibbs delivered. When she finished, Gibbs was sure that the neighbors heard it all as loud as he got as he was cuming. Sloan kissed him hard again. There was no way Gibbs was not going to repay this amazing woman. He couldn't wait to get a taste of her.

Jack laid her head on Gibbs chest. Neither said anything for a minute. "How are you feeling?" Gibbs asked as he pulled his fingers through her hair.

"I'm a little sore still, but I'm managing it. Pain meds really helped earlier." Jack didn't want this night to end.

"Good to know." Gibbs climbed out of the hammock. He kissed her hard. "Come mere." Gibbs helped her stand up. He started his exploration on her neck. He was standing behind her. One hand went to her breast immediately. "When I was buying this dress for you, all I could think about was peeling it off of you." Gibbs swooped her up and carried her inside. He carried her all the way down to the basement. They were about to check off a couple of fantasies they had. Gibbs pushed her up against the boat. Jack's legs immediately wrapped around him. He gently sat her up on the boat. He started with her feet and slowly worked his way up. "Spread your legs as wide as you can." Gibbs demanded. "Perfect. So damn sexy," Gibbs whispered as she was on full display for him. "Now, touch yourself."

Jack was hesitant. She had fingered herself plenty of times, but never with someone watching. Gibbs noticed she was a little scared.

"It's okay baby. Just close your eyes and picture me touching you." Gibbs raised her dress and removed it. There she say completely naked on his boat in her heels. "There isn't a sexier sight than this. Jack Sloan you are sex on wheels. A goddess." Gibbs watched her finger herself. He was already hard again. One thing for sure, he couldn't wait to be inside her. Gibbs replaced her fingers with his.

Once he knew she was getting closer, he said, "use your fingers to spread yourself as wide as you can." Jack did as he said. As soon as she did, he entered his tongue hard, fast, and deep.

"Oh god. Giiiiibbbbbbbssssss, don't stop. Harder, faster," Jack screamed. She came so hard. It felt so good so damn good.

Gibbs wasted no time in continuing. He wanted this woman so badly. Jack was still recovering when he slid her down off the boat. They began kissing. Gibbs couldn't get enough of her lips. She was an amazing kisser.

Before things went any further, he asked, "Sure your okay?" Jack couldn't speak so she nodded. She had no idea what was about to happen, but she was loving every second.

Gibbs turned her where her back was to him and she was facing the boat. "Put your hands up here on the boat. Don't move, okay." Gibbs kissed and sucked every inch of her body over and over. Jack felt like a pile of mush and he hadn't even really done anything.

"Special Agent Sloan, do you like it rough? Or do you like it slow?"

"I like both. You decide for me." Jack was very turned on again. She knew it would only take her seconds to cum.

Gibbs lifted her up. He sat her back on the boat. Once he was settled with her, he entered her hard. He took her fast and rough right there on top of his boat. Both felt their climax around the same time. They laid together quietly for several minutes. Just enjoying each other.

Gibbs picked her up, carried her to his bathroom, and ran them some water for a nice relaxing bath.

Jack turned on some music while Gibbs was finishing getting their water ready.

Before they got in, Gibbs pulled her close and kissed her hard. "Baby, that was amazing. You are everything I want and need." Jack was blown away. She didn't know what to say. They just had some mind blowing sex on top of Gibbs boat. It was ammnaaazzzzziiinnnnggg. There were no words.

As they were sitting in the tub relaxing, both thinking about the last couple hours, Gibbs realized his life was finally complete. Then, he realized he never answered one of her text from earlier.

"By the way, Jack, you asked if you were my woman? Yes, you are."

"And You're My man, Jethro."

"Say it again," Gibbs told her.

"Jethro."

"Told you would be saying my name." Gibbs said as a matter of factly

They both laughed. It had been a great day. Lots of memories and lots of first. And it had ONLY just begun.

Hope you enjoyed this. Let me know what you think. Text messages in bold. Song I used were

Speechless by Dan and Shay

You make it easy by Jason Aldean

Let me know if I should continue or not. Love all the reviews. Keep an coming, please! I love GIBBS!


End file.
